Blog użytkownika:HiccstridLove24/Hiccstrid-opowiadania
'Hej:) Postanowiłam spróbować napisać opowiadanie na blogu. Będzie to moje pierwsze więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Do jutra postaram się wstawić początek.Wiem, nie jest tego za dużo, ale to moje pierwsze słowa opowiadania w życiu. Mam nadzieje że się spodoba :D' 'Ważne informacje:' -Współczesność -Astrid i Czkawka się jeszcze nie znają -Czkawka jest jednym z najwiękrzych przystojniaków w szkole -Paczka ma po 16-17 lat -Wygłąd jak w JWS2 -Będzie Hiccstrid:D -Będą różne perspektywy, napisane będzie jakie -Rozdział to next 'Rozdział 1 ' Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie leżałam na moim łóżku wpatrzona w kalendarz, uświadamiając sobie, że za dwa dni idę do nowej szkoły, a mianowicie do liceum. Zastanawiałam się jak sobie poradzę. Nowe miejsca, nowi znajomi, nowi nauczyciele, praktycznie wszystko nowe. W mojej głowie krążyło mnustwo myśli. Z jedej strony myślałam o szkole, a z drugiej o moim życiu poza nią. Mimo, iż mam kochającą rodzinę: mamę Betsy i tatę Leona, nadal czegoś mi brakowało tylko nie wiedziałam czego. Po chwili sobie przypomniałam. Brakowało mi miłości. Ale nie w takim sensie jak miłość w rodzinie tylko inna. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłam zakochana. Może i byłam adorowana przez chłopaków, bo jestem ładną blondynką o błękitnych jak niebo oczach, co mówi mi karzda osoba po kolei. Tylko, że nigdy się z tego powodu zbytnio nie cieszyłam, drażniło mnie to. Karzdego chłopaka zawsze odrzucałam, bo do rzadnego nie czułam ,,Tego Czegoś. To jest też jeden z powodów, dla których martwię się nową szkołą. Czy tam będzie tak samo? Z zamysłu wyrwała mnie mama wołająca z dołu. Betsy-Astrid, Bella do ciebie!-krzyknęła, po czym dodała- Schodź szybko! Bella to moja prawdziwa przyjaciółka od... no... od kąd sięgam pamięciął. Jest to wysoka, rudowłosa dziewczyna, o figurze podobnej do mojej i szarych oczach. Na lato ma w zwyczaju nosić praktycznie same spudnice. Od urodzenia byłyśmy sąsiadkami, mieszkałyśmy zaraz koło siebie. Nasze mamy też się przyjaźnią, co jest chyba głównym powodem również naszej przyjaźni.To dzięki nim się znamy. Bella zawsze powierza mi wszystkie swoje problemy, a ja odwdzięczam się tym samym. Mamy podobne charaktery. Ona jak i inne dziewczyny zawsze trochę zazdrościła mi powodzenia u chłopaków,ale ona jako jedyna mnie rozumiała. W gimnazjum przyjaźniłam się tylko z nią. Miałam jeszcze kilka koleżanek, ale z rzadnął nie byłam tak blisko jak z nią. Bardzo się ucieszyłam na jej widok bo nie widziałyśmy się od tygodnia. Astrid-Bella!-krzyknęłam gdy tylko ją zobaczyłam. Od razu przytuliłyśmy się do sebie-Jak tam u babci, opowiadaj wszystko od początku do końca! Nie dane jej było odpowiedzić bo od razu naskoczyła na nią Wichura. Jest mój ukochany piesek. Uwielbiam zwierzęta, ale psy najbardziej. Wichurka to niby York, ale jest od niego trochę wiekrza, jej włosy są szare, miejscami przypominające błękitne, a na pysku jej sierść ma kolor jaky potpalonej. Bardzo lubi Bellę, i to z wzajemnością. Od razu rzuciła się na nią i zaczęła lizać po twarzy. Jak tylko pies zszedł z Belli od razu się odezwała: Bella-Może pójdziemy z Wichurką na spacer, po dodze ci wszystko opowiem.-powiedziała. Mama od razu kiwnęła głową a ja zawołałam psa. Astrid-Wichurka chodź!-zawołałam psa biorąc smych. Ta od razu podbiegła z merdającym ogonkiem. Założyłam jej smych po czym sama nałożyłam buty i Zwróciłam się do mamy Astrid-Pa! Betsy-Pa!Tylko wróć przed kolacją!-przytaknęłam i wyszłyśmy. Po drodze Bella opowiadała mi co tam u jej babci, jak była rozpieszczana i wogóle. Jak doszliśmy do parku z włączonymi fontannami, spuściłam Wichurkę ze smyczy, a sama z Bellą usiadłyśmy na ławce tak, by woda z fonanny lekko nas kapała, bo słońce tak raziło, że było łatwo udar. Chwilkę pogadałyśmy, a następnie ona spytała. Bella-A jak tam twój tata, już chodzi do pracy-spytała Dziwne, że mnie o to pyta. Jeszcze jedną rzeczą która nas łączyła, była praca naszych ojców. Oboje pracowali w tej samej firmie, ale nie dawno mój tata skręcił nogę i był na zwolnieniu. Astrid-Już tak-odpoiedziałam- A co twój ci nie powiedział? Bella-Zepsuł mu się telefon, a jak wróciłam to go nie było, a ja i tak od razu pobiegłam do ciebie.-odpowiedziała. Słońce tak dawało w kość,że obie postanowiłyśmi już wracać. Zawołałam szyko Wichurkę, przypięłam jej smycz, i wróciłyśmy do domu. Jak byłyśmy przed naszymi domamy uścisnęłyśmy się na pożegnanie. Weszłam do domu, odpiełam smycz Wichurki i poszłam do kuchni napęłnić jej miski. Na kanapie zobaczyłam siedzącego Tatę na kanapie i mamę w kuchni. Astrid-Cześć mamo, cześć tato!-powiedziałam na co oni powiedzieli to samo. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że tatę coś gryzie, ale był po pracy więc nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Poszłam do kuchni zobiłam to, co miałam zrobić i poposiłam mamę, żeby zawołała nie jak kolacja będzie gotowa. Przytaknęła a ja poszłam do pokoju. Natychmiast sprawdziłam facebooka na telefonie. Miałam kilka powiadomień i jedną wiadomość. Byłam ciekawa od kogo. Był to znowu jakichś dziwny fańcuszek więc go zignorowałam. Betsy-Astrid, kolacja!-usłyszałam głos mamy. Wyłączyłam facebooka, zablokowałam telefon i schowałam go do kieszeni. Zeszłam na dół. Na stole była już kolacja, a mianowicie naleśniki. Zasiadłam i zaczęłam jeść. Posiłek przebiegł w ciszy nagle tata spojrzał na mnie jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem.Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak. Nagle poczułam wibracje w kieszeni. Dostałam sms-a. Tata chciał już zacząć mówić co go trapi, ale ja go uprzedziłam. Astrid-Tylko pójdę do toalety.-powiedziałam, aby bez wzbudzania podejrzeń u rodziców przeczytać wiadomość.Szybko udałam się do ubikacji i przeczytałam ją.Była od Belli. -''Twój tata też dziwnie się zachowóje??? Te słowa dały mi do myślenia.Poszłam spowrotem do kuchni i usiadła przed mamą i tatą. Mama już pewnie wiedziała o co chodzi, bo jej mina mówiła sama za siebie. Astrid-O co chodzi?-spytałam-Czemu macie takie miny? Leon-Posłuchaj Astrid, muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo warznego związanego z moją pracą-powiedział. Astrid-Ale dlaczego mówisz mi o swojej pracy?-spytałam zdziwiona Leon-Bo to ciebie też dotyczy.-powiedział.Bałam się, że go zwolnili Astrid-Chyba cię nie zwolnili prawda?-powiedziałam zaniepokojona Leon-Nie, nic z tych rzeczy-trochę się uspokoiłam-Dobrze wiesz, że w moja praca wymaga bardzo częstych wyjazdów-rzeczywiście tak było-I teraz znowu muszę wyjechać. Tyle, że teraz na stałę więc niestety Astrid, ale się przeprowadzamy.-powiedział prosto z mostu. To co powiedział mój tata mnie zszokowało. Spodziewałam się wszystkiego ale nie tego. Przeprowadzamy się? Ale ja mam tutaj swoje życie. Mieszkam tu od urodzenia i najważniejsze. Astrid-Ale tutaj jest Bella!-krzyknęłam, Z oczu poleciała mi łza. Na ustach rodziców pojawił się uśmiech. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego-Dlaczgo się uśmiechacie?!-spytałam oburzona Betsy-Zapomniałaś, że tata Belli pracuje na tym samym stanowisku co twój. On też się przeprowadza i nadal będziecie sąsiadkami.-mama nadal miała na twarzy uśmiech. Na mojej też się pojawił. Astrid-A gdzie się przeprowadzamy?-zapytałam zaciekawiona i trochę uspokojona. Leon-Do miasta Berk-odpowiedział Przez pół nocy pisałam o przeprowadzce z Bellą na facebooku. Tak naprawdę to po namyśle ucieszyłam się, że przeprowadzam się do Berk, byłam tam miesiąc temu, to piękne miasto. Ale najważniejsze, że nadal mam moją przyjaciółkę. Następnego dnia zaczęła się przeprowadzka. Cała trwała aż tydzień więc ominął mnie początkek roku w liceum w Berk. Wraz z Bellą w niedziele miałyśmy cza na poukładanie swoich rzeczy więc pierwszo u niej rozpakowaliśmy jej rzeczy, a potem poszłyśmy do mnie zrobić to samo. Rodzice Belli poszli z nami co nas zdziwiło. No nic. Zaczęli romawiać z naszymi rodzicami. Nasze nowe domy były niemal takie same tylko inny wystrój. Bardzo przypominały nasze stare domy tylko były trochę więkrze.Jak skończyliśmy układać moje rzyczy sprawdzałyśmy na telefonie do jakiej szkoły będziemy chodzić. Okazało się, że od naszych domów dwie szkoły są w takiej samej odległości. Zastanawiałyśmy do której pójdziemy. Nagle ktoś zdołu nas zawołał więc weszłyśmy. Na kanapie siedzieli moi rodzice, pan Władek i pani Marysia, rodzice Belli. Betsy-Usiądźcie dziewczynki.-powiedziała moja mama wskazując na kanape.Wykonałyśmy polecenie i to co usłychałyśmy potem... no... rzadna z nas nie mogła powstrzymać płaczu. '''Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało za niedługo wstawię dalszą część. Jak mówiłam to moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc bądzcie wyrozumiali. Piszcie w komach czy wam się podobało i próbujcie zgadnąć o co chodzi rodzicom przyjaciółek:D' 'Rozdział 2' Leon- Jak całą czwórką poszliśmy zapisać was do szkoły, okazało się, że i w jednej, i w drugiej szkole, nie ma już miejsc. Jedynym rozwiązaniem, było zapisać was do różnych szkół.- po tych słowach zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla Belli z oczu poleciały łzy. Bella- Na pewno nic nie można zrobić?-spytała Betsy-Niestety. Astrid-No cóż.-zaczęłąm zapłakana-Ale przynajmniej jesteśmy sąsiadkami.-pocieszałam siebie i przyjaciółkę równocześnie. Bella-Obie jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji-zwróciła się do mnie przyjaciółka-Mamy tylko jednego przyjaciela i idziemy w nieznane nam otoczenie, całkiem same-dokończyła Marysia-To my już będziemy się zbierać-powiedziała kobieta i wszyscy wyszli.W miedzy czasie pożegnałam się z przyjaciółką i umówiłam następnego dnia na facebooku o 18:00. Mama podała mi plan lekcji, w którym od razu dostrzegłam, że jutro mam na 8. Pobiegłam na górę, spakowałam książki, zeszyty itd. wzięłam piżame i ruszyłam do łazienki. Następnie od razu poszłam spać i momentalnie zasnęłam. Z rana obudziłam się o 6:43.Od razu zaczęłam wstawać, jednak zanim znalazłam się na płodłodze była już 6:50. Podeszłam pierwszo do okna, w celu sprawdzenia pogody. Było dość ciepło, wyjełam z szafy dżinsowe, obcisłe rybaczki sięgające zaraz za kolana i bluzkę, koloru białego, z cienkiego materiału, z czarnym napisem ,,SUMMER''. Poszłam do toalety, ubrałam się i odswierzyłam. Potem natychmiastowo zbiegłam na dół w celu zajęcia się Wichurką. Napęłniłam jej miski, po czym szybko ją wyprowadziłam. Jak wróciłam była 7:15. Szyko pobiegłam do kuchni myśląc, że czeka na mnie śniadanie. Jednak znalazłam tylko na stole kartke, której przed wyjściem nie zauważyłam: ,,''Musieliśmy z tatą wcześniej wyjść. Zrób sobie śniadanie i nie spóźnij się do szkły. Jak tylko do niej dotrzesz to pójdź do dyrektora, który zaprowadzi cię do klasy. '' Mama' Szybko zrobiłam sobie dwie zwykłe kanapki. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Ponieważ byłam zaspana zajęło mi to 10 min. Za 5 minut muszę wyjść. Bo do szkoły idę aż pół godziny. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie zdąże zjeść, więc obie kanapki owinęłam folią śniadaniową i poszłam na górę. Spakowałam je do plecaka, po czym znowu zeszłam na dół, nałożyłam buty, drzwi zamknęłam na klucz, którego schowałam do plecaka i biegiem ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. Jak doszłam do niej miałam 10 minut do dzwonka. Natychmiast spóściłam głowe w nadziei, że nikt nie będzie się na mnie spoglądał jak będę szła po budynku. Nie pomyliłam się. Nikt nie widział mojej twarzy, więc się na mnie zbytnio nie patrzył. Jak natknęłam się na jakiegoś nauczyciela spytałam: Astrid-Przepraszam!Gdzie jest gaminet dyrektora?-spytałam. Nauczyciel-Tutaj, zaraz jak skręcisz to na drzwiach będzie napis ,,Sekretariat''-odpowiedział'' Astrid-Dziękuję.-powiedziałam. Po chwili zapukałam do drzwi sekretariatu i weszłam. '''Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie wysiadam pod szkołą ze swojego samochodu. Wchodze do budynku, a następnie do sztni. Stałam tam moja paczka, z którą spotkałem się po środku wakacji i od tamtej pory, jesteśmy zgraną dróżyną. Oprócz mnie, jest w niej. Sączysmark-Lekka nadwaga, ciemnobrązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy. Podrywa praktycznie karzdą dziewczyna, ale zawsze je tylko odstrasza. Śledzik- Otyły, blond włosy, zielone oczy.Kujon Mieczyk i Szpadka- Oboje mają blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Są lekko przygłupi, z nimi nie można się nudzić. Heathera- Czarne włosy i oliwkowe oczy. Porzedłem do nich. Czkawka-Cześć!-powiedziałem Wszyscy-Cześć!-odpowiedzieli churem Sączysmark-Wiesz, że dzisiaj ma przyjść do nas nowa uczennica?-oznajmij, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że się z tego powodu cieszy. Czkawka-Kolejna?-powiedziałem zrezygnowany-Dlaczego dochodzą do nas same dziewczyny?Zawsze potem nie dają mi spokoju przez następny miesiąc. Mieczyk- Filip mi powiedział, że widział jak jakaś nieznana mu blondynka rozmawia z nauczycielem. Chciał do niej podejść, ale nie zdążył, ponieważ od razu udała się do sekretariatu. W tym momeńcie zadzwonił dzwonek. Całą paczką udaliśmy się do naszej klasy. Pierwszo mamy godzinę wychowawczą. Szybko weszliśmy do sali i zajeliśmy dwie ostatnie ławki w rzędzie pod oknem i ostatnią w środkowym.W środkowym rzędzie Szpadka usiadła z Heatherą. Przy oknie, ja z Mieczykiem, a Sączysmark ze Śledzikiem. Nagle do sali wszedł dyrektor, a za nim blondynka ze spuszczoną głową, więc nikt nie widział jej twarzy. Dyrektor-To jest wasza nowa koleżanka, Astrid Hofferson. Mam nadzieje, że przyjmiecie ją ciepło.-W tym samym czasie dziewczyna uniosła głowę. Wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały na piękną blondynkę, o dużych, błękitnych oczach. Wydawała się inna niż reszta dziewczyn. Wyglądała na miłą i nieśmiałą.Za mną siedzieli Sączysmark i Śledzik, ale przed, tylko jakaś dziewczyna. Kiedy dyrektor wyszedł, nauczycielka kazała zając Astrid miejsce, które wskarze. W myślach modliłem się, żeby usiadła przedemną, ale tak się nie stało. Nauczycielka wskazała jej pierwszą ławkę w rzędzie pod ścianą. Siedział tam Filip, który wcześniej chciał do niej podejść. Wydawał się być zadowolony. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Kiedy uniosłam głowę wszyscy na mnie patrzyli. Dziewczyny z zazdrością, a chłopacy z rozmarzeniem. Moją uwagę zwrócił przystojny brunet, siedzący na przed-ostatniej ławce w rzędzie przy oknie. Ropłynęłam się w jego przepięknych zielonych oczach. Zauważyłam, że cały czas nie mnie gapi, odwróciłam wzrok. Po chwili, modliłam się, żebym nie musiała usiąśc przed nim. Moje modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Jednak kiedy nauczycielka powiedziała, że mam usiąść z chłopakiem, który siedział na perwszej ławce pożałowałam.Miał czarne włosy i piwne oczy. Z niechęcią usiadłam koło zadowolonego chłopaka. Zauwarzyłam, że zielonooki nadal się na mnie patrzy. Przez chwile też się na niego patrzyłam, ale jak zrozumiałam co robie, to popatrzyłam na nauczycielke. Po chwili się odezwała. Nauczycielka-Nie mamy nic do omówienia więc wolna lekcja. Tylko nie wstawać mi z miejsc. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że brunek jakby posmutniał. Z transu wyrwało mnie lekkie szturchnięcie w ramie. Wzrąk skierowałam na chłopaka siedzącego ze mną w ławce. Chłopak-Cześć, jetem Filip, a ty? Astrid-Jestem Astrid-powiedziałam któtko z nadzieją, że się odczpi, ale oczywiście nie. Całą lekcje z nim rozmawiałam. Robiłam to głównie z nudów. Tak przeminęła cała lekcja. Jak zadzwonił dzwonek, szczęśliwa prędko wstałam i szybko poszłam na kolejną lekcje. Jak weszłam po schodach zatrzymał mnie głos dziewczyny. Głos-Ty jesteś Astrid?-dziewczyna popatrzyła się na mnie.Przytaknęłam-Ja jestem Mary Astrid-Może usiądziemy?-wskazałam na ławkę stojącą pod oknem.Jak usiadłyśmy Mary powiedziała Mary-Jak siedziałaś z tym chłopakiem nie zbyt byłaś szczęśliwa-uśmiechnęła się Astrid-Cóż.-w tym momencie po schodach wszedł zielonooki brunet ze swoją paczką. Patrzył się na mnie. Mary-Z kąd jesteś?-jak ja się ciesze, że ona ze mną rozmawia. Kiedy zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać, kątem oka zauważyłam, że brunet tylko jak zobaczył, że z nią gadam poszedł pod salę. Wcześniej dostrzegłam, że chciał do mnie podejść. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Astrid-Usiądziesz ze mną na lekcji?-zapytałam Mary-Jasne! Całą przerwe spędziłyśmy rozmawiając.Dzień w szkole przeminął całkiem szybko i nawet przyjemnie. Zakolegowałam się z Mary i na karzdej przerwie z nią gadałam, dzięki czemu brunet tylko na mnie patrzył, ale nie podchodził. Kiedy lekcje się skończyły poszłam do szatni. Zmieniłam buty, pożegnałam się z Mary i biegiem wyszłam ze szkoły, żeby nie natrafić na zielonookiego. 'Nie wiem czy się podoba. Za nie długo wstawię kolejny. Robię to głównie z nudów i nie dziwie się, że nie jest DZIEŁEM SZTUKI. Tak naprawdę, to myślałam, że dosłownie nikt tego nie przeczyta.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania